Automarken und ihre Bedeutung
Der Name eines Autos ist Programm. Jede Automarke hat eine Bedeutung! Und da man das beim Autokauf berücksichtigen sollte, haben wir eine Liste von Autonamen zusammengestellt: #'BMW' = Bayrischer Mistwagen,Bastel mal wieder, Bei Mercedes Weggeworfen, Brot mít Wurst,Burschen mit Wein,Baby mag Wasser, Beziehungen mit Weibern, Bald mein Wagen, Besser man wandert, Bin Mister Wichtig, Besser Mercedes wählen, Bin maßlos wichtig, Bringt mehr Wucht, Bums mal wieder, Bitte mal wegschauen, Bring mich (in die) Werkstatt, Bayrische Marmeladen-Werke, Brüste müssen Wackeln #'Mazda' = Mein Auto zieht der Abschleppdienst, Mein Auto Zerstört Deutsche Arbeitsplätze, Müll Auf Zwei Drehenden Achsen, Mist aus zehn deutschen Autos #'Peugeot' = Pinkeldrang erregendes Ur-Gestell, einfach ober-trottelhaft #'Mercedes' = Mist erster Rudimentärklasse, cäsarianischer Entsetzlichkeit & definitivem Endzeit-Stil #'VW' = Vulkanisches Wildauto,Völlig Wertlos,Vollkommender Wahnsinn, Viel Werkstatt, Vorsicht Wahnsinn, Verrottetes Wrack, Verkehrswrack, Vorwiegend Werkstatt VW GOLF = Gefährt ohne logische Funktion, Ganz ohne Leistung fahren #'Renault' = Richtig erbrechenerregend nutzloses, altes Urmodell (für) lahme Typen #'Ford' = Furchtbar olle, ramponierte Droschke,Für Opa reicht der,Fahren ohne richtig Dampf, Für Ossies reicht das, Fahren ohne richtigen Durchzug #'Opel' = Ordinäre, pestartige Ekel-Latrine, Optimistisches Projekt eines Lehrlings, Ohne Power ewig Letzter, Ohne Plan Einfach Losgelegt, Offensichtlicher Pfusch eines Lehrlings, Optische Perfektion ersetzt Leistung, Ohne Power einsam leben, Ohne Peilung einfach losgeheizt, Ost-Polnisches Ersatzteil-Lager #'Toyota' = Trottelig oller Yak-Omnibus tibetanischer Abstammung #'Skoda' = Schlecht konstruierter Oldtimer, durchaus abartig, So kennen Ossis das Auto, Sicher kein ordentliches deutsches Auto, Seifenkiste oder doch Auto? #'Audi' = Altes, unnötiges Ding (für) Idioten, Alle Unfälle durch ihn, Auch unter Deppen indiskutabel, Abfallprodukt unfähiger deutscher Ingenieure, Automobiler Unsinn deutscher Ingenieure #'Citroen' = Chaotischer, inakzeptabler, tödlich rostiger Oldtimer (mit) entsetzlichem Niveau #'Fiat' = Für Idioten ausgedachter Typ, Fehl Import Aus Turin, Fehlerhaft in allen Teilen, engl.: Fun in a Taxi, Für Italiener Ausreichende Technik, Ferrari in außergewöhnlicher Tarnung, Fährt in Autoklasse Trabant, Französisch-italienischer Affen-Transporter, Für Idioten allgemein tauglich, Fahre immer am Tag, Fahren im Auftrag (des) Todes, Fahrende italienische Abfalltonne Falsche Informationen über Turin Fiat Ritmo = Fiat: s. o. , Rost in Turin montiert #'Seat' = Selbstverständlich enorm alter Traktor, Sehen einsteigen,aussteigen totlachen, Sicher eine Art Traktor, Sehr einfach aber teuer, Suche einen Abenteuer-Trip, Spanisches Elend als Transportmittel #'Hyundai' = Hirnlose Youngsters und notorische Deppen arrangieren Idiotie #'Suzuki' = Super-unschöne Zwergen-Urin-Kiste, Sinnlos unzusammenhängende Zusammenstellung unzähliger Konstruktions-Irrtümer, Suche umgehend Zahnräder um Kiste instandzusetzen, #'Volvo' = Verdammt offensichtlicher Luschen-Versager-Oldtimer,Vergasung oder lieber Volvo ordern?, #'Porsche' = Piss-Ort richtig schlechter Cafèbesitzer (mit) herrlichem Erbrechzwang #'Honda' = Hier operierten Noobs das Auto, Hält Ohnehin Nur Drei Ampeln, Heute ohne nennenswerten Defekt angekommen, Habe ohne nachzudenken dies angeschafft, Habe onaniert nach dem Ampelstart #'Mitsubishi' = Meine Imitation total schlechter Urmodelle, blöde Idioten sehen hier Interessantes!, Motor ist total scheiße und Bremsfallschirm ist sicherheitshalber hinten installiert 21. Dodge = Du opferst dein Geld einmal, das omnibusartigste dümmste Gefährt Europas 22. Subaru = Super-unterentwickeltes benzingetränktes Automobil renn-untauglich 23. Saab = Schwerfälliger australisch-asiatischer Bunsenbrenner, Sehr alt aber billig 24. Jeep = Japanische entenartige Euroschrottkarre preiswert 25. KIA = Keine Irren anwesend, Klo-Indische Arschkrackse, Keine internationale Anerkennung, Kann ich auch, Keiner ist alberner 26. Nissan = Neu ist sein Styling aber nicht, Nichts ist schnellerer Schrott als Nissan, Nicht immer sind solche Autos nützlich 27. Kawasaki = Kein Ankommen, weil alles so außergewöhnlich kompliziert ist, Kaum auszuhalten was an Schrott alles käuflich ist, Kaum auszuhalten was alles so am Klappern ist, Keiner ahnt was andere so an Krempel importieren 28. Yamaha = Yeti auf Motorrad am Himalaya abgestürzt 29. KTM = Keine tausend Meter, Komm tritt mich 30. Lada = Letzter auf der Autobahn, Läßt Autofahrer dumm aussehen, Lustlose Aneinanderreihung diverser Autoteile, Läuft auch durch Anschieben 31. MAN = Mist aus Nürnberg, Mach alles nochmal 32. Manta = Mit acht Nachbrennern tunebare Affenschaukel, Mein aller-niedrigstes Tret-Auto, Mit Allgemeinbildung nur teilweise ausgestattet, Mülleimer als notdürftiges Transportmittel ausgebaut, Mein Auto nervt täglich Anwohner Bitte beachten Sie, dass auch das Kennzeichen Ihres Automobils etwas darüber aussagen kann! Für das allgemeine Wissen gibt es auch die Bedeutung allgemeiner Dinge: Adidas = Alle denken in Deutschland an Sex, Alle deutschen Idioten denken an Sex AEG = Alles ein Gammel, Ankommen einschlafen Gehaltbeziehen, Alles erste Güte, Ans Elend gebbunden, Auf einmal geht´s?, Auspacken einschalten Garantiefall, Aus Entfernung gut, Alt-Eisen Gesellschaft Alitalia = Always late in takeoff and late in arrival (Immer spät beim Abflug und spät bei der Ankunft) ARD = Ausschaltknopf rechtzeitig drücken, Außer Raum Dresden, Allgemeines Riesendurcheinander ATARI = Alle Teile aus runderneuerter Idiotentechnik BASF = Bänder aus Scheiße fertigen, Bytes abweisende Schmierfolie C&A = Cheap & Awful (Billig & Scheußlich) Datsun = Diese Autos töten sanft unsere Nation Edeka = Ein deutscher Esel kauft alles EDV = Ende der Vernunft, Einem Deppen vertrauen GmbH = Gesellschaft mit bösem Hintergedanken, Geh mir Bier holen, Gigablöd meets BH IBM = Ich bin Müll, In Betrieb Mist, Immer besser manuell, Idioten bezahlen mehr, Innen bisschen merkwürdig Ikea = Idioten kaufen einfach alles, Ich kriege einen Anfall ISDN = Integriertes System deutscher Nervenkliniken, Ich sehe Daten nicht, Ist sowas denn nötig? MSDOS = Mehr Spielspaß durch offensichtliche Systemfehler, Meinem System drohn Overkill-Status Olivetti = Ohne logische Intelligenz versehene elektronische Tast- & Tret-Instrumente PETA = People eating tasty animals (Leute essen geschmackvolle Tiere) Puma = Probier unbedingt mal Adidas! SAP = Sack aus Plastik, Sanduhren Anzeigeprogramm, Shareware aus Pakistan Siemens = Sicher ist eines: Man erhält nur Schrott, Suche innerhalb eines Monats eine neue Stelle, Selten ist etwas mit Elektronik noch schlechter, So ist es meistens eigentlich nicht sinnvoll, Sehr intelligent erscheinende Menschen entwickeln nur Schrott Soldat = Sollte ohne langes Denken alles tun Telekom = Teure einfache Leistungen eines klug organisierten Monopols ZDF = Zentrale Dachschaden-Fabrik Kategorie:Sprachwissenschaft Kategorie:Wissen Kategorie:Technik